


Spin the Light to Gold (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jared's first summer as a junior counselor at an idyllic summer camp, and he's looking forward to as much sun and fun as he can handle.  But things don't turn out exactly as he plans, and his summer takes an interesting turn when he finds himself falling for a hot older counselor.  Featuring Chad, crafts, hordes of kids, and all the summer camp cliches imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Light to Gold (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spin the Light to Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50144) by belyste. 



**Title:** [Spin the Light to Gold](http://belyste.livejournal.com/28306.html)  
**Author:** belyste  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never happened.  
**Summary:** It's Jared's first summer as a junior counselor at an idyllic summer camp, and he's looking forward to as much sun and fun as he can handle. But things don't turn out exactly as he plans, and his summer takes an interesting turn when he finds himself falling for a hot older counselor. Featuring Chad, crafts, hordes of kids, and all the summer camp cliches imaginable.

**Format:** mp3

226 MB, 4 hrs 17 min 36 sec all together (I think. *g*)

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/212yq5132x)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?mmjkwzf31ci%20)

ETA: Individual files available [here](https://app.box.com/s/87acd1qkbad9ovxctw1c8pajzeuy6wg6) or [here](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/l4bm3mq94kpri/Spin_the_Light_to_Gold)


End file.
